Typically when a user uses a mop bucket to clean a floor with a wet mop, the process starts with clean water and detergent mixed in the mop bucket to create a cleaning solution. Each time the user finishes mopping a section of the floor the mop is dipped in the cleaning solution. The excess water and residual dirt may be wrung out of the mop using a wringer. The wrung mop is used to mop the floor.